Bloodline
Bloodline is a 13 part serial produced by Big Finish which began its release in April of 2019, a sequel to 2015's Bloodlust. Summary In the Great House of Collinwood Amy Jennings and David Collins are finally putting years of tragedy and loss behind them and committing to a life together. And, as the ceremony approaches, friends old and new are drawn to the town at the edge of the sea. Once again, the tortured vampire, Barnabas Collins, is amongst them. But this time he is not alone. After so many years away, Doctor Julia Hoffman has returned with him, finally convinced she has the means to cure his affliction. But joy and happiness never last long in Collinsport, for malevolent forces are never far away. Among those gathered for the celebration are some who would conspire to tear the family apart. In this town some wounds refuse to heal, some secrets demand to be heard, and some sins cry out to be punished. Welcome back to Collinsport. Until death do you part. Individual Pages * Episode One * Episode Two * Episode Three * Episode Four * Episode Five * Episode Six * Episode Seven * Episode Eight * Episode Nine * Episode Ten * Episode Eleven * Episode Twelve * Episode Thirteen Dramatis personae * Sydney Aldridge as Waitress / 1820 Nurse / Present-Day Nurse * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard / Charity Trask / Millicent Collins * Tom Michael Blyth as Court Clerk / Jamie Forbes / Jerry Gerse / Sheriff Hackett * Kelly Burke as Marina Lane / Fiona Tanner * Ursula Burton as Susan Harkaway / Peggy Griffin * Lachele Carl as Rhonda Tate * Daniel Collard as Pastor Grayson / Rosier / Abner Hanley * Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins / Bramwell Collins * Nico Diodoro as Brian Monroe / Vernon Monroe * Alexandra Donnachie as Jacqueline Tate / Sarah Filmore * Stephanie Ellyne as Amy Jennings / Anna Collins / Connie Johnson * Alan Flanagan as The Traveler * Roy Gill as Randy Young * Adam Hall as Train Conductor / Old-Timer / Burke Devlin / Andrew McLellan * Walles Hamonde as Cody Hill / Richard Hill / Duncan Hill * Scott Haran as Harry Cunningham * Abi Harris as Nurse Grimes * John Karlen as Willie Loomis / Alfred Loomis * Jerry Lacy as Judge Matthew Young / Orville Vilorus Trask * Wallace McBride as Edgar McBride * Alec Newman as David Collins / Daniel Collins * Julie Newmar as Julia Hoffman / Lilith * Brendan O'Rourke as Doctor Hilary Cooper * Lara Parker as Cassandra Peterson / Angelique Bouchard * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth-Jennings / Geoffrey Collins * Sarah Pitard as Bonnie Sands / Bridget Sands * Christopher Ragland as Jonah Rooney * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Longworth-Jennings * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Haskell / Josette Collins / Patience Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jamison Selby as Ed Griffin / Jamison Selby * Michael Shon as Tom Cunningham / Carl Collins * James Storm as Robert Harper * Georgina Strawson as Vivian Bell / Evie Grimes * Susan Sullivan as Lela Collins * Marie Wallace as Jessica Griffin / Dorothea Summers / Jenny Collins * Jake Wardle as Arnold Haggerty / Robber / Barman * Matthew Waterhouse as Andrew Cunningham / Asa Cunningham Featuring: * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire Background Information and Notes John Karlen was originally slated to have a much larger part, but owing to poor health he was unable to record lines. As a result, previous recordings were utilized to include his character. External Links Dark Shadows Every Day - The English Way of DeathCategory:Big Finish Audio Dramas Category:Bloodline